Galaxy Ranger Fishing Trip
by Red Witch
Summary: The Rangers learn the hard way that the planet Floko isn't exactly the best place to have a colony.


**Some fish took off with the disclaimer telling you that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters. Just another mad one shot out of my mad mind. **

**Galaxy Ranger Fishing Trip**

"How did things get so screwed up **this time?"** Zach asked. "Of course this is Planet Floko we're talking about here."

"Yeah this planet has never exactly been a lucky spot," Doc remarked. "There's barely any land for farming and whatever grows here always turns out to be a disaster. And this planet's mostly swamp so there was only room for one major city to be built on it."

"A city which is now almost **completely** under water," Niko sighed as she looked at the sight below them. They were all standing on the rooftop of a huge skyscraper.

"Okay Niko so tell us what happened, where are Goose and Commander Walsh and why we need to evacuate an **entire planet?"** Zach sighed.

"It all started when Goose and I escorted Commander Walsh and a few members of the Board of Leaders here to review the planet's status," Niko began. "You know, to see the city's defenses and check on it's progress."

"And since Floko has made little to no progress in the past six years it's been colonized I can imagine that made the Board of Leaders a bit antsy," Zach nodded.

"It can't be helped," Doc said. "Not every planet we find for colonization can be like Granna or Prairie or even Nebraska. Just **finding **a planet with a breathable atmosphere and can support life is like finding a needle in a giant haystack."

"I know," Niko agreed. "However the people of Floko thought they finally figured out a way to bring some kind of prosperity to this planet. By converting the city into a series of major shopping malls and casinos. They were planning on turning it into a giant resort type world and have all the energy powered by a new dam when…"

"When what?" Zach asked.

"Apparently there's this species of fish on Floko that spawn upstream on that exact same river the dam is on," Niko said. "And they spawn about once every seven years. There were so many of them that they literally wrecked the dam going upstream and the water from the dam flooded the city."

"You're saying an entire city got flooded because of some fish **spawning** **upstream?**" Zach asked.

FOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Did I mention that the fish in question are **ten times bigger** than blue whales?" Niko asked as they watched several giant fish with colorful markings leap over the water.

"Not to mention they smell even worse than those vegetables that mutated," Doc sighed. "And taste like garbage."

"It goes without saying that the fishing industry on this planet doesn't do very well either," Niko shrugged. "Anyway the colonists put every cent they had in their budgets into the renovation of the city and then some. Even if the floodwaters recede no one here has the money to rebuild. Even all the emergency funds from the Board of Leaders are gone."

"They used **that **money to build a shark themed casino and aquarium," Doc remarked.

"AAAAHHHH!" Some government officials zoomed by on an expensive looking jet boat being chased by a giant shark.

"That was about the brightest move made since the Roman Empire decided to build a Holiday Inn on Mt. Vesuvius," Doc cracked.

"I guess this makes Floko an official failure as a colony world," Zach sighed. "There's nothing left to do but evacuate the colonists and relocate them to another planet."

"Since more than half the colonist already left in the past year this shouldn't take that long," Niko shook her head. "Who's **bright idea** was it to try to colonize a swamp planet anyway?"

"Senator Wheiner and some of his cronies," Doc gave her a look. "Did you **really** have to ask?"

"Well I had to make sure," Niko sighed. "There's always a chance he isn't involved in **some **kind of screw up. A small chance but a chance nonetheless."

"Speaking of which where's the Commander and Goose?" Zach realized. "You didn't tell us what happened to them."

"Well…uh…" Niko began.

"WHOO HOOO!"

"SHANE STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" Commander Walsh hung on for his life onto Shane. They were both riding on the back of a giant fish.

"WHY? THIS IS GREAT!" Shane whooped with joy.

"On second thought I really don't want to know," Zach blinked.

"I thought you wouldn't," Niko sighed.


End file.
